Notas de Piano
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Tras dos años de ausencia en Alemania Hiyono regresa a Japón para visitar a Ayumu quien se encuentra hospitalizado y devolverle aquel pendiente que le habia dado ¡Ayumu x Hiyono! ¡Basado en el final del manga! ¡reviews please!


**¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Bien pues como se daran cuenta este es el primer fic que escribo para Spiral ~Suiri no Kizuna~**

**Actualmente estoy viendo de nueva cuenta el anime ya que la primera vez que lo vi fue hace aproximadamente dos años, aunque nunca me habia preocupado de leer el manga dado que no sabia donde encontrarlo, pero hace poco lo empece a leer ¡¡Y me encanto!! *w***

**Bueno como toda (o casi toda) chica ansiosa me salte directo al final y ¡oh sorpresa! me emocione totalmente, a decir verdad llore a mares TwT**

**Y bueno como se que muchas personas no tienen la oportunidad de leerlo y/o encontrarlo decidí hacer este pequeño "resumen" claro que como soy fan de Ayumu y Hiyono solo tome en cuenta las ultimas paginas del manga... ¡que lindos son!**

**Ok, ok. Pasemos a las aclaraciones: Spiral no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kyo Shirodaira y Eita Mizuno (autores del manga) junto a la editorial Square Enix. Claro que tambien hay que darle credito a Shingo Kaneko (director del anime) y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokyo**

**Advertencia: ¡Alto contenido de SPOILERS! Lease bajo su propio riesgo**

* * *

~Notas de Piano~

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

_-¿Puedes mantener esto por mi?- pregunto poniendo un pequeño pendiente en la mano de la pelicastaña_

_-¿Qué?- musito viéndolo con sorpresa_

_-Por favor. Regrésamelo si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver-_

_-Muy bien… definitivamente- accedió viendo como la silueta de aquel chico se alejaba. Cubrió su boca en un intento de reprimir los sollozos que amenazaban con salir, pronto todo su rostro fue empañado con las finas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos_

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Miraba todo a través de la ventana del auto en el que viajaba, se sentía verdaderamente nostálgica de regresar a su país natal, sonrió con tristeza al recordar todas las buenas y malas experiencias que había vivido en ese lugar. Era una verdadera lastima que solo estaría unas cuantas horas. Cerro los ojos buscando paz interna hasta que la voz del conductor la saco de sus pensamientos

-Señorita hemos llegado- anuncio deteniendo la marcha y mirando a la joven que viajaba en el asiento trasero

-Se lo agradezco- sonrió amablemente mientras bajaba del coche. El conductor respondió el gesto con otra sonrisa y se alejo. Alzo la mirada contemplando el blanco edificio que tenía al frente, medito por unos segundos lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-Es lo correcto ¿no?- se dijo finalmente. Atravesó calmadamente el umbral de la puerta principal respirando con cierta tristeza el aire que circulaba en aquel lugar. Se acerco al modulo de información para preguntar sobre aquella persona. Amablemente le indicaron que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en la habitación 1201. Dio las gracias con una sonrisa para dirigirse al elevador. En unos cuantos segundos ya se encontraba en el piso que buscaba, salió del elevador preguntándose de nuevo si era lo correcto. Había hecho un viaje de muchas horas solo para eso, así que no podía darse la vuelta e irse como si nada, sin contar también que había una promesa de por medio.

Agito su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos, camino a paso seguro pero justo cuando iba a entrar en la habitación se topo con dos personas bastante conocidas para ellas

-Ha sido tanto- hablo el hombre por el que "esa persona" había pasado por tantos problemas –Lo que has viajado por Europa-

-Si, es realmente muy ocupado. Tengo que salir del país antes del mediodía- respondió de manera seria al hombre que la miraba sin preocupación alguna

-Entonces no se detenga- sonrió cálidamente. La pelicastaña lo miro con desconfianza y se giro para irse por el pasillo hacia otra habitación –Ah, casi lo olvido. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte- añadió deteniendo el andar de la chica y sorprendiendo de paso a su acompañante. Su esposa la inspectora Narumi Madoka -¿Me odias?-

-Si, realmente lo odio- respondió sonriendo alegremente. Kiyotaka cerró los ojos sonriendo con decepción

-Gracias. Realmente no sabría que hacer si ni siquiera me han perdonado- contesto viendo a la chica. Hiyono no hizo más que darles una pequeña reverencia para darse la media vuelta y seguir caminando dejando atrás al par de personas

Pronto llego a su verdadero destino, afuera de esa habitación sonaban las teclas y la dulce melodía de un piano, sonrió recordando la primera vez que lo había escuchado, cuando aun creía ser una chica común y corriente y él se encontraba como sospechoso de un accidente con la barandilla de uno de los edificios. En ese entonces ninguno de los dos se imaginaba el cambio radical que surgiría en sus vidas

Soltó un suspiro recordando que solo tenía poco tiempo. Abrió la puerta adentrándose en la blanca habitación de hospital, sonrió tratando de no lucir afectada por el estado en el que se encontraba "esa persona"

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Narumi-san- hablo captando la atención del chico que se encontraba escribiendo notas en unos pentagramas

-Ah eres tú. Lo siento, regresa mas tarde- respondió como comúnmente solía hacerlo –Ahora mismo estoy ocupado- una venita salto por la frente de la chica ante esa respuesta

-¡¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?!- reclamo molesta. Por dentro se dio cuenta de que lo que pasaba era similar a cuando ambos estaban en el instituto Tsukiyomi –¡Es el reencuentro después de nuestra ruptura emocional hace dos años!-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto restándole importancia –De todos modos ¿Por qué viniste aquí?- interrogo dejando de lado las hojas con notas. La mujer frunció el ceño infantilmente mientras metía la mano en el bolso que cargaba y sacaba de el un pendiente perteneciente al pelicastaño -¿Te di eso?-

-"_Este chico es todavía un malvado_"- pensó mirando como veía al pendiente con curiosidad y después lo ignoraba para seguir con los pentagramas -¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto interesada en lo que Narumi apuntaba

-Mi situación empeoro y ahora no puedo mover el brazo izquierdo, por eso es que voy a cambiar esta pieza para poderla tocar con solo una mano-

-Piano… ¿Qué no dejas de tocar?-

-Por supuesto que no, finalmente recupere mi querida música- respondió sonriendo como pocas veces lo había hecho -¿Quieres escuchar una canción?-

Se sorprendió por aquellas palabras. Hacia mucho tiempo que deseaba escucharlas y por fin lo había logrado. Miro al chico por unos segundos para después cerrar los ojos pensando en las palabras que diría

-… Entonces, eso es todo. Si Narumi-san solo me dijese "por favor, no importa que, escucha mi canción"-

-Entonces "por favor, no importa que"- sonrió con calidez mirando con un brillo especial a la chica. Se giro al otro lado de la cama donde reposaba orgullosamente el piano de cola, extendió su brazo derecho comenzando a inundar nuevamente la habitación con aquel bello sonido.

Hiyono cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel deleite que era escuchar a Ayumu Narumi tocando aquel hermoso instrumento

-"_A fin de que la esperanza no desaparezca, con el fin de no cambiar la oscuridad en las vibraciones de la música. Para apenas una persona en el futuro rezo por tu bendición. Por favor para el resto de la eternidad_"-

Fuera del hospital varios pétalos de cerezo revoloteaban por el aire dándole un toque de harmonía a aquel sonido que resonaba por todos y cada uno de los pisos del hospital. Porque él había recuperado lo que desde un principio fue su propia felicidad

* * *

**¡¡Kawaii!! ¡¿Por qué esta parejita me gusta mucho?! ¡¿Por qué?! (dramatismo)**

**Ok, no se como lo habran visto. En lo personal (y no por ser la autora) ¡me gusto mucho! Es que es un reencuentro tan... tan a su modo de ellos, que simplemente me dieron ganas de llorar *shiku, shiku***

**Bueno si les gusto (y espero que si) dejen al menos un review, ¡hagan feliz a esta pobre alma! ToT**

**(Bien ya fue mucho dramatismo) ¡Jajajaja! pues ya es tarde asi que los dejo ¡bye!**


End file.
